Cutting edge research in the field of metabolic disease requires access to modern imaging, flow cytometry, and specimen preparation methodology. The COBRE Cell Biology and Bioimaging Core (CBB Core) is an integrative component within the proposed Phase III cores ? Transgenics, Genomics, and Cell Biology and Bioimaging. The CBB Core provides investigators access to the instrumentation, training, and expertise needed to conduct cellular and tissue level phenotyping of nutritionally-modulated or genetically-manipulated models of obesity, diabetes, or other pathologies of metabolic syndrome. The CBB Core enables both junior and senior level faculty to explore novel approaches that include quantitative histology and tissue specific transcript profiling via laser microdissection to increase their competitiveness in an era of shrinking federal funding. The Core's current capabilities include: widefield and confocal imaging of fixed and live specimens, total internal reflection fluorescence (TIRF), fluorescent resonant energy transfer (FRET), fluorescence recovery after photobleaching (FRAP), whole slide scanning, analytical and preparative flow cytometry, laser microdissection, and histology services that encompass tissue processing, embedding, sectioning, and staining ? routine, special, and immunohistochemical. The Core continually adapts to the changing needs of the COBRE investigators through frequent self-assessments and oversight by the External Advisory Committee and the proposed Internal Steering Committee headed by the Program Coordinator, Dr. Claude Bouchard. The sustainability of the Core is likely due to the high level of commitment by the PBRC Administration as well as increases in the number of COBRE investigators that will receive extramural funding. The CBB Core aims are: 1) To provide cost effective specimen preparation and produce high quality bioimaging and flow cytometry data; 2) To provide access, training, and assistance with CBB Core platforms, in concert with expertise in application of the requisite software algorithms needed to produce state-of-the art data analysis, interpretation, and presentation; 3) To promote development new techniques, technologies, and experimental approaches needed to enhance COBRE faculty competitiveness for extramural funding.